1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to an electrical connector used to connect with a Next Generation Form Factor (NGFF) interface.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology for developing electronic products is rapidly growing, many different types of electronic devices have been developed including personal computers, smart phones or tablets. The goal for today's electronic device is centered towards miniaturization, high operational speed, and high functionality.
In recent years, the industry focuses heavily on improving Notebook and Ultrabook by using mSATA as an interface to connect with SSD. However, the function of mSATA in practice does not produce satisfactory results as expected. The advantages of using mSATA are few compared to its price. Besides, the operational speed is no longer sufficient to meet user's requirement.
In view of this, related art in the field is now committed to research in a new interface called Next Generation Form Factor (NGFF), or abbreviated as M2. NGFF can support SATA and PCIe interface, which can substitute mSATA interface used today. The specification of NGFF has many advantages including being smaller in size, higher power efficiency and higher transmission speed. Moreover, different standard sizes have been created to accommodate different needs in order to fit to different designs of different purposes.
Taiwanese Patent No. m449368 disclosed a card connector comprising an insulative body, a plurality of first terminals, and a plurality of second terminals. The ends of the first and second terminals are plugged in the insulative body and arranged in an alternate arrangement. Each of the first terminals has a first bonding end that extends to the outer part of the insulative body for bonding with the first bonding end of the circuit board. Each of the second terminals has a second bonding end that extending to the outer part of the insulative body for bonding with the second bonding end of the circuit board, allowing the card connector to be securely positioned on the circuit board.
Nevertheless, according to the drawings of the previously mentioned patent, the part of first terminal which is exposed from the insulative body of the NGFF connector disclosed by the previously mentioned patent is long and each of the first terminals is not securely fastened with any petitioners, such that first terminals can easily become deformed, causing failure to be successfully bonded onto the circuit board, resulting in poor yield.